Back In black
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Muchísima gente se había enterado de lo que ocurría en Gotham a través de la televisión, e incluso los Vengadores lo habían visto a través de una pantalla. El Caballero de la noche regresa a Gotham, pero no lo hace solo.


_Muchísima gente se había enterado de lo que ocurría en Gotham a través de la televisión, e incluso los Vengadores lo habían visto a través de una pantalla._

Las imágenes que eran mostradas en cadena nacional eran deprimentes, los civiles luchaban incasablemente contra policías. Gente inocente corría por todos lados tratando de ocultarse de los mercenarios y demás. Los locutores hablaban entre ellos mientras mostraban las imágenes acerca de lo que ocurría.

Tony miraba las imágenes con un semblante serio, Pepper tenía una mano cubriendo su boca mientras miraba las imágenes con sorpresa. El silencio en la sala era mortal, solo se escuchaba el sonido de disparos en la TV.

―Suficiente, tenemos que hacer algo.―Tony se levantó rápidamente con exasperación. Bruce abrió sus ojos como platos, pero no objetó. Steve solo asintió igual que Clint y Natasha. Era hora de intervenir.

―Hey, esperen, chicos. –los detuvo Pepper antes de que salieran del lugar. Todos regresaron a la sala y observaron las imágenes que estaban siendo mostradas, en las cuales se podría apreciar una especie de avión oscuro, que llevaba colgado el reactor que haría explotar la ciudad.

― ¿Quién demonios intenta hacer? ―preguntó Clint al ver la nave avanzar con el reactor hasta el océano.

― Está alejando el reactor de la ciudad ―respondió Tony sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

―Es una locura, la intensidad de la bomba acabará con esa persona cuando explote, no importa que tan arriba del reactor esté. ―sentenció Pepper, con un tono entre preocupación y exasperación.

En el momento que terminó de decir eso, las imágenes mostraron al reactor explotando, solo se alcanzaba a apreciar el "hongo" de humo que se formó por la explosión. Se escuchaban los gritos de alegría de los ciudadanos y a los locutores aliviados.

Pero los vengadores solo se quedaron callados, observando la pantalla.

De lo único que hablaban los noticieros días después era de aquél hombre valiente enmascarado que los habitantes de Gotham conocían como "Batman", de sus hazañas antes de eso, sobre como detuvo a el Joker,etc,etc.

Pero algo que sorprendió bastante a Tony fue una noticia que se dio en particular después de lo ocurrido en Gotham. Y fue la confirmación de la muerte del multimillonario-playboy y amigo de la infancia, Bruce Wayne.

La noticia de verdad dejó sorprendido a Tony, ese día todos lo notaron distante y con semblante melancólico. No salía del taller y si lo hacía era solo para ir por un poco de comida, ir al baño y regresar a su "cueva" (taller).

Eran las 10 de la noche ya, el se encontraba en su "Iron-Cueva"(taller) mientras el resto de los Vengadores y Pepper convivían arriba, veían películas, jugaban, etc. Tony tenía ganas de subir y animarse un poco, pero los recuerdos de Bruce y él cuando eran niños afloraban en su mente.

Escuchó el sonido de alguien acercándose a él. Y en lo primero que pensó fue en Steve.

― No voy subir, no tengo tiempo ni ganas ―sentenció Tony en un tono que con poca frecuencia usaba.― Ni aunque vengan de rodillas.

El silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos.

― Te apuesto a que no estoy dispuesto a venir a arrodillarme ante ti, ni muerto. ―escuchó una voz desconocida al principio, pero después logró reconocerla. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio media vuelta, cuando lo hizo Steve,Pepper,Thor y los demás estaban detrás del playboy, Bruce Wayne.

Tony se quedó observando a todos en silencio, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

― Hijo de perra… ―dijo tan alto como para que Bruce y los demás lo escucharan. Wayne río un poco al igual que los demás.

― Stark, Stark… No me digas que lloraste por mí ¿verdad? ―dijo Bruce en tono de burla. Clint y Natasha se rieron por el chiste de Bruce, Tony miró por sobre el hombro de Wayne y les dirigió un mirada "matadora"

― Tranquilo, Wayne. Ni que fueras una súper modelo. ―todos rieron con el comentario.― Fingir tu muerte no es algo que hagas todos los días, Bruce.

Bruce bajó la mirada, sonriendo un poco aún, más sin embargo, los demás se quedaron callados ante eso.

―Tony, en realidad hay un favor que tengo que pedirte. ―confesó Bruce. Tony le miró confundido, Bruce nunca fue de pedir favores.― Y también hay algo que debo confesarte, y necesito que tú y tus amigos… ―los otros Vengadores se miraron entre sí.― guarden el secreto.

¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí una idea loca que se me ocurrió hace unas horas 'XD, espero que este prologo haya sido de su total agrado y que les haya dado curiosidad ver qué más sigue ^^

/Tsurara/


End file.
